


When your neighbor sucks

by nothingcanbreakthemapart



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingcanbreakthemapart/pseuds/nothingcanbreakthemapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Chris has had enough of his neighbor being too loud. He goes to knock on his door and is in for a surprise when he realizes his neighbor is not at all how he had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your neighbor sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up during a conversation with the amazing [sunshunes](http://sunshunes.tumblr.com). It was supposed to be only a drabble but turned out into a full one-shot somehow. It's my first long english fic, first crisscolfer, first glee fic... But I hope it's not too bad.  
> In any case, feel free to come say hi on my [tumblr!](http://nothingcanbreakthemapart.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Thanks [Honey](http://blameitonderek.tumblr.com) for everything)

*******

Chris sighed. Loud music was playing above his head and his neighbor must have been having some kind of party of his own because he could hear him bouncing everywhere. Chris wouldn’t normally mind. The music was usually quite good, and it was kind of nice to have some sort of company even if it was only through the ceiling. Not tonight though. It was already 2.00 am, and Chris had an 8.00am exam. Now, he hadn’t chose to pay for a flat outside of campus to avoid being annoyed by stupid frat parties just to have the exact same thing happen in his building.

Chris sighed once more. He had been reading the same sentence over and over again for the last five minutes. If he listened carefully he could even hear his neighbor singing. And even though he had a nice voice, it is what decided him to go upstairs knock on his door. Loudly. Repetitively. He was getting frustrated when the door suddenly opened. Now standing in front of Chris was a short guy with curly black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Wearing briefs. Only tight navy blue briefs. Not that Chris was staring. Nope. Absolutely not.

“You wanted something?” asked the guy, raising his eyebrows in question. It was actually funny how his eyebrows were like little triangle. Chris wondered if they changed shape depending on their owner’s mood… The guy cleared his throat, and Chris snapped out of his staring contest with the triangular eyebrows.

“Hum yeah actually. Would you mind dancing to your music with headphones on and preferably in your bed? I have this exam in six hours, and I’d really like to catch some sleep before I can study for it again,” Chris explained.

“Oh shit, yeah man, sorry. I didn’t realize I was being so loud. I just got that idea, and I had to write it down. The music helps me writing shit. But yeah. I’ll stop. No problem. Sorry dude, really.”

“It’s fine. Just keep it quiet from now on, and everyone will be happy. Good night… And maybe put some pants on next time before opening the door,” Chris added before rushing back downstairs. He didn’t even look at his books as he went to bed; just jerked off to blow some steam off and set his alarm for 5.00am.

The day after, he came back from work exhausted. His exam had gone quite well despite his hectic evening, but the rest of his classes had been a living hell. Now he just craved a nice dinner and his bed. He opened his fridge and decided to make some pasta _a la carbonara_. As he was setting the water to boil, someone knocked on the door. He cursed under his breath, not in the mood for visitors. He still went to see who had decided to bother him. It was his neighbor from last night. Thankfully dressed. And he seemed to be bearing goods.

“Hi! Hum, so I’ve made cookies. They are kind of apology cookies. For last night.” The guy rushed to say when he saw the scowl on Chris’ face. “I’m Darren by the way,” he added with a smile.

“Well it’s certainly nice to meet you Darren. I see you actually do own clothes beyond boxer briefs.”

“As a matter of fact I do! I am sorry about that too. My roommate and I are so used to hang out in our underwear I forget sometimes it can make people uncomfortable. But in my defense it was 2.00am.”

“Didn’t keep you from dancing and playing loud music though”, Chris teased. “But I’ll take the cookies if you don’t mind. They look delicious, and I never say no to free food.”

“Oh yeah sure, here. Just bring the Tupperware back once you’ve finished them”, Darren said handing him the box.

“Or you could stay have some dinner and help me finish them before you leave…” Chris offered at his own surprise.

“Oh, well. Sure. I can’t see why not. My roommate ditched me again for some girl anyway.”

“Great! Come on in then. And I’m Chris by the way”, he smiled, closing the door behind them.

The silence after this evening lasted for three weeks. And after the dinner he had shared with his neighbor, well, Chris may or may not have some kind of crush on Darren. The guy was funny and witty, he understood Chris’ sarcasm and wasn’t afraid to talk back, and of course, the way he looked in briefs helped too. So when on Friday night Chris could hear Darren and his roommate yell at some video games, he decided to go complain to his neighbor again.

Darren opened the door, thankfully with a shirt on this time. His face looked guilty when he glanced at Chris. He bit his lower lip and waited to be called out.

“It’s 1am. And while I know most people are out drinking at that time, I am not one of these people. So if you could please keep it down it would be really appreciated,” Chris told him, a smile playing on his face.

“I’m really sorry Chris. We got carried away. I’ll tell Joey to shut up I swear.”

“Alright. But just so you know, this time it will take more than a couple of cookies for me to forgive you.”

“Oh” Darren paused, surprised. “Well…”

“Dinner’s on you this time. I’ll bring dessert. Just let me know the date,” Chris hurried to say before he changed his mind and played it as a joke. He then turned away from a shocked Darren. The last thing he heard was Joey yelling: “Hey bro! I didn’t know you were into dudes.”

“Me neither” was the soft answer Darren gave before closing the door. Chris just hoped he hadn’t made a huge mistake.

After two days without hearing from his neighbor, Chris started to really regret saying anything to Darren. He was ready to go apologize and swear he would never bother him again. But when he came back from work that night, he found a note had been slipped under his door.

_“Dinner tomorrow night at 6. Dessert better involved chocolate.”_

No Chris did not squeal in glee after reading the piece of paper. Absolutely not.

*******

It was only 5.30, and Chris had already done his hair, gotten dressed and put his chocolate muffins in his favorite Tupperware box.  He was now pacing the floor and counting down the minutes until it was socially acceptable to show up at his neighbor’s door. The thing was he could not remember for the life of him if the rule was to arrive five minutes early or five minutes late… He figured since he lived next door five minutes late would not look good. But would five minutes early seem like he’d been waiting by the clock? To put it bluntly, this dinner was driving Chris crazy and it hadn’t even started yet.

In the end he knocked on Darren’s door at six on the dot and he wondered why he had worried about anything to begin with when his neighbor yelled that he could come in. He found him in the kitchen, surrounded by a lot of smoke and… that was a naked torso, Chris’ brain informed him, and some very naked legs. Yes, Darren was once again showing off his underwear not realizing his guest had stopped breathing upon seeing him.

“Hey Chris. Oh you brought dessert. That’s awesome, cause I think it’s the only remaining edible thing in this flat right now,” Darren greeted his neighbor as if they were long time friends.

“Oh. Hum. I… Well. We could always postpone it you know. Or we could order take out. I don’t mind really.”

“Yes. That’s a wonderful idea. What do you fancy? I think I have some Chinese number. I might have some sushi place address too,” Darren said looking into his kitchen’s drawers.

“Anything is fine with me. But hum. You should probably put some clothes on, you know. Not to scare away the delivery man when he gets here.”

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I invite you for dinner and I show up in my underwear. You must think I’m some sort of slob. I swear I’m not. I had an outfit all picked up, but I started smelling something burning when I got out of the shower. And there you were… I’m fucking sorry man.”

“No harm done. I guess I should be happy you were not naked since you just got out of the shower and all that. Just go get dressed. I’ll order us some Chinese.”

“Aye, aye Captain. See you in a minute. Help yourself to anything you want. Even though there might not be much. Sorry.”

On these words Darren disappeared in his bedroom, and Chris pulled his cell phone out to order his favorite Chinese menu.

Despite that first hiccup, the rest of the evening went by smoothly. The two boys talked a lot, about anything and everything. Darren seemed to enjoy listening to Chris babble about his British history class while Chris bore a huge smile every time Darren went on a rant about his music.

As the time passed by and their take out boxes emptied, the boys got closer on the couch. Chris suddenly went to grab his muffins to stop himself from doing something he might regret. Turned out it was a bad idea as he watched Darren getting chocolate all over himself and the urge to lick it off his face was hard to fight. Which is why he succumbed to the temptation. With no warning. And with no warning either, the door suddenly burst open.

“Fuck man. I told you already, not on the couch! And you should have said you needed me out for the night too,” exclaimed Joey when he got a good look at what was going on.

Chris blushed and did not wait for Darren to say anything before grabbing his jacket and fleeing out the door without a word. He could not believe what he had just done. Darren had been nothing but friendly the whole evening. He was definitely not flirting and was obviously straight. And now his roommate had caught him kissing a guy… well more lire being kissed by a guy, but still. What had Chris been thinking?

After that disaster, Chris did everything he could to avoid his neighbor. Making sure to leave early and to come home really late. He spent his newly found free time at the Starbucks three streets over getting some writing for his novel done. See, he could find a bright side to every situation. He was still mad at himself though, for ruining the beginning of what could have been a beautiful friendship. Chris did not have that many guy friends, and he regretted it. But considering what had happened with this special guy friend it was maybe for the best. At least he knew that with his girl friends he would never try kissing them against their will (not even if they actually wanted him to kiss them).

Chris was starting to think about moving out from the building so he would never, ever, have to face Darren again. However, he probably should have thought about it earlier because when he came home that night there was someone sitting in front of his door, clutching a Tupperware box to his chest. Chris briefly thought about retreating, but it was already too late. Darren had spotted him, and he did not seem too pleased.

“I brought your box back,” Darren started, slowly getting up, his eyes never leaving Chris’.

“Oh. Well, thank you. You shouldn’t have bothered really. I have a lot of Tupperware. Too many really,” Chris answered, frozen in place.

“But you told me it was your favorite,” said Darren frowning. To what Chris did not have an answer because ‘holy hell Darren had actually listened to everything he had said and he still remembered and could he get any more perfect???’. “Anyway. It was just an excuse. To speak with you. I tried to catch you all week but if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re avoiding me…”

“I’m so sorry” Chris blurted out, blushing. He went to grab the box and open his door, leaving a confused Darren behind him. He took a long breath and turned around one last time. “I’m sorry I kissed you, I’m sorry your roommate saw it, and I swear I’ll never bother you again.” On these words he shut the door to his neighbor’s face. He couldn’t stand looking at his beautiful _everything_ anymore.

He was already planning his evening – a lot of ice cream and chocolate and _Moulin Rouge_ was involved - when a knock at the door interrupted his trail of thoughts.

“I’m not sorry you kissed me and I’m not sorry my roommate saw it. The only thing I want you to be sorry about is running away. I want you to keep bothering me, especially if it means I get some of your muffins again so you can kiss the chocolate off of me. “

“Well. I don’t know about the muffins. I might need to be persuaded to bake more. I’d take another diner… maybe without any roommate’s interruption?” babbled Chris, feeling much braver all of a sudden.

“I’m sure that could be arranged. Tomorrow? I promise I won’t let the dinner burn this time. But maybe I need you to send me some of your magical cooking vibes…”

Darren did not have to ask twice. Chris smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips on Darren’s who wasn’t going to let his neighbor escape again. He grabbed his neck and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and grabbed Chris’ lower lip with his teeth tenderly before letting him go.

“I think it might do the trick. But maybe you should come early and watch me cook to make sure I don’t burn down the building.”

“Or maybe I should show you some of my secret techniques tonight.”

Darren nodded furiously and let Chris drag him into his leaving room. Their lips did not part until they reached the couch and almost tripped over it. The door Chris had pushed before grabbing his neighbor slammed in a loud bang, covering the sound of the boys’ laughter.

FIN


End file.
